White Rain
by LilyBelleMichele188
Summary: Seventeen year old Anna Swan decides to move out with her sister to Forks to live with their Dad and while she expected the rain, she never expected to fall in love with someone... who wasn't exactly human. A Jasper/OC story
1. Leaving Forks

**(New Twilight story. I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Anna.)**

**...**

I never gave much thought to the way I'd die. But going down while saving someone I loved..I guess that's one of the best ways you could go.

It all started in Phoenix on one of the hottest days of the year. Bella, my fraternal twin sister, was standing in our yard, one of her favorite potted cactuses in her her hand, basking in the Arizona sunshine before we would have to leave for Forks. Only the rainiest place on the continental USA.

We were fraternal twins, but people would still mistake us for each other very often even after I cut my hair shorter after eighth grade to create some distinction between us.

Bella was older though, by five minutes and to her those five minutes meant all the difference in the world.

She was the one who came up with the plan for us to move to Forks with Dad so that our Mother, Renee could travel with Phil her new husband and his baseball team and though she really didn't give me a chance to express my own opinion on the matter, I didn't really mind.

Unlike Bella, I loved Forks and its mostly rainy climate compared with Phoenix's blistering summer days that almost always left me sunburned by nightfall.

I loved the woods in Washington and the beaches down at La Push, the tiny Indian reservation that I can faintly remember playing in when I was little. And I loved the little town that was Forks, Washington.

"Hey Bella! It's time to go Sweetie! Your flight leaves in two hours!" Phil called from the rear of the station wagon as he heaved the trunk down with a loud sound over our bags.

Reluctantly Bella put the plant down by the porch and dragged her feet all the way to the passenger side of the car next to me.

"You know, we'll probably be coming back to visit during the summer." I reminded Bella as she put on her seat belt and sank into the soft upholstery of Phil's SUV.

She sighed and shut her eyes as if still trying to soak in some more of the sun through the car. "I'm surprised you weren't out there with me, soaking in the sun. You know there won't be any in Forks." She said with a slight smile that only I was near enough to see.

I snorted. "Please...I don't know about you, but I'd rather not greet Dad looking like a sun ripe tomato." I joked as Phil and Renee got into the front seats and we pulled out of the driveway.

Bella shrugged at me and crossed her arms as I sat up and stared out the back window at our old house, knowing it was not going to be our home anymore.

I felt a hand on my knee as Phil pulled off into the main road and turned back around in my seat.

"Anna...you know you don't have to go just because Bella is going." Renee said softly with a sad look in her eyes thinking that I was already rethinking my decision to leave.

I smiled concealingly and placed my hand over hers on my knee. "No Mom, it's okay. I _want_ to go with Bella...plus I love Forks." I said, telling the truth unlike my sister.

The smile Renee gave me in return was just a bit strained, but I could tell she wasn't going to press the matter any further.

"Well all right then...make sure you call me as soon as you land and let me know exactly how your first day of school goes as soon as you get in. I want to hear every detail as soon as you have them." Renee squeezed my hand.

I snorted softly at this and squeezed back on her hand. "Don't worry Mom, I'll keep you posted. And I'll make sure Bella here doesn't have any in flight accidents while we're crossing the country." I added with some humor to my tone as I poked fun at my sister's chronic clumsiness.

Bella snorted at this and rolled her eyes at me. "Oh very funny..." She muttered dryly as we pulled up at the airport. I nudged her affectionately on the knee as Phil got out to pop the trunk and to help us get checked with our flight.

"You know I love you." I gave her a goofy smile as Phil popped the trunk then got out to help us with our luggage. Not that we had packed much.

Bella just had her duffel bag that she usually brought to camp and I had only a small rolling suitcase that I used to pack in my bare necessities from Phoenix.

It didn't take long for us to get checked in and stuff. What did take long was getting Renee to let go after saying goodbye to us.

She kept saying that she would come right back to Phoenix for us the minute we needed her, but Bella and I saw the sacrifice lying behind her promise.

Finally though we were off and Bella quickly immersed herself into the pages of the latest Hunger Games novel as I pulled out my iPod minute we got the okay from the pilot to do so.

I was about to turn on some of my favorite Band Perry songs when Bella suddenly poked me in the shoulder. "Hey Anna...what do you think about sharing a car together?" She asked, not looking up from the pages of her book.

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Well, as long as it's not a truck, I'm game." I responded, grinning as I pulled one of my earphones out so I could hear her.

Bella sighed and smiled slightly at my predictable response. "But..what if it was like a really cool truck? Like with flames on the sides?" She joked and I rolled my eyes.

"Bell please, the only people who drive trucks like that are the idiots who drag race as a hobby. You know, like Ian." I drawled, referring to a guy back in Phoenix who used to get a lot of attention from the girls at our school because of the way he'd decorate his truck. He also liked to drag race it which ended up landing him in the hospital one day after school.

Bella just shrugged a shoulder at me, eyes twitching like they did every time someone mentioned Ian.

"Well maybe you're right...What kind of car would you like then?" She asked, turning a page slowly with the tip of her finger.

I pressed my lips together as I thought about this. "Well...personally I like Volkswagens. Like the rabbit or a beetle." I said lowering the volume of my music. "You know, small and compact?"

Bella 'hmm-ed' in answer to that. "Well ultimately it is my pick." She said after a minute. "I mean, it's is mostly my money."

I narrowed my eyes at that. "Mean." I muttered before turning up my music and slumping over in my chair as we got high enough in the air to feel our ears pop.

Honestly though I didn't care what kind of car Bella got as long as it wasn't too banged up or too flashy.

All I cared about at the moment was getting to Forks and spending some long overdue quality time with my Dad and the rain that I hardly got to see while in Phoenix.

...


	2. Charlie

**(Next Chapter.)**

...

"Hey Bella...Anna." Charlie leaned over to kiss me quickly on the top of my forehead as he pulled his other arm around Bella.

We landed in Forks at about five o clock in the evening and for some reason even though I slept the whole way after Bella and I had that short conversation about cars I was exhausted.

"Hey Daddy!" I laid my head in the crook of his neck under his chin and felt his stubble on the top of my head. "I missed you!" I couldn't help adding.

Bella gave me a strange look but I ignored her and looped my arm with Charlie's. I was always more of Daddy's girl then she was.

"Well..I missed you guys too." Dad says awkwardly moving to take my rolling bag from me as we headed for the car lot together. "How's your Mom doing?"

Bella shrugged looking at her feet as we passed through the double door exits. "Mom's fine. It's really great to be back Dad." She tries to smile, but I saw right through her.

I saw Charlie attempt to smile back at her as he led us to the police cab which was blaring its blue and red lights for all of Port Angelos to see.

Bella makes a face when she sees it, but I just laugh as we get into the back after piling our bags into the trunk.

The ride from the airport is quiet at first until surprisingly Charlie breaks the silence. "So..I got you girls a car to use. Really good. Really cheap." He says while staring through the windshield at the misting rain.

I exchange glances with Bella. I knew she and I both were kind of suspicious at the way he said 'Really Good. Really Cheap'.

"Um..what kind of car?" Bella asks trying not to sound too judgemental already. Charlie continues staring out the window.

"Well, it's a Chevy actually. A truck." Charlie says quietly not taking his eyes off the road. Bella turns and shoots me a look. I roll my eyes at the smug grin she's sporting on her face.

"Where did you find it?" I ask next, turning to watch the rain from my window. We rarely got this kind of rain back in Phoenix.

"Do you guys remember Billy Black down at La Push?" Dad asks, answering my question with a question of his own. I bite my lip and look at Bella as I try to remember.

"Um..barely." I respond first after awhile. Bella shook her head. "No not really..." She mumbled.

"He used to go fishing with us in the summer." Charlie prompted and suddenly a light went off in my brain.

"Oh! Was he..Jacob's Dad?" I asked faintly remembering a little dark skinned boy I used to play with as a very young child during my summer visits to Forks. I was surprised I remembered his name.

Dad nodded at me in confirmation. "Yup! Anyway he can't drive anymore cause he's in a wheelchair so he offered to sell me his truck cheap." He eyed us through the rearview mirror as if trying to gauge our reactions.

"What year is it?" Bella asked without missing a beat. I glanced at her fleetingly knowing this was something that both of us could not compromise on when it came to our car.

Neither of us were much of a grease monkey and we didn't really fancy spending a lot of our money on petty car repairs either.

I watched Charlie for a response. "Well Billy's done a lot of work on the engine...it's only a few years old really." He answered vaguely.

"Did he buy it new?" I asked, knowing with a look that we shared through the rearview that he knew we weren't going to give up the topic that easily.

"Well no he bought it back in 1984...I think it was new in the early sixties or fifties at the least." Charlie said with a slight frown on his lips.

I looked at Bella again. _So it was a klunker. Great!..._

"Ch-..Dad, Anna and I don't know anything about cars. It's not like we'll able to afford a mechanic if something goes wrong." Bella pointed out before I had a chance to. I grinned when she almost slipped up and called Dad Charlie.

We weren't allowed to call him that to his face.

Dad rolled his eyes back at us. "Really Bells, the thing works great! They don't even build them like that anymore." He muttered the last part more to himself than to us.

_The Thing. _

I exchanged an amused smile with Bella before returning my attention to the rain. It had possibilities as a nickname at least. I uncrossed my legs and leaned my elbow on the window sill as we passed a neon sign advertising a steak restaurant.

"Well how cheap is cheap then?" Bella asked nudging me inconspicuously with her fist to let me know she didn't want to talk to Dad alone.

I reluctantly turned from the view.

"Yeah Dad how cheap is cheap?" I asked, repeating my sister's question. "Bella and I only saved up so much for a car."

Dad smiled slightly at us in the mirror before he answered. "Well Honey, I kind of already bought it for you girls..as a homecoming gift." He seemed embarrassed to admit it.

My eyes widened in surprise. "Wow...Free." I mumbled knowing I sounded shocked. Charlie smirked slightly at me then looked at Bella.

"Yeah well..I want you two to be happy here." He said looking quickly back at the road. I smiled and nudged Bella in the knee.

We knew Charlie was not comfortable with expressing his emotions so this was kind of big to him.

"That's..really nice of you Dad. Thanks...we really appreciate that." Bella said slowly like Charlie often talks shooting me another look. I nodded in agreement with her.

"Yeah Dad thanks. It's really awesome of you. Not that Bella and I will have any real problem getting along here." I added.

Charlie made a funny sort of noise then, like a cross between a snort and choke. I could tell we just made him feel a little bit more awkward about his love gift.

"Well now..you're welcome." He said turning the car off the highway. We didn't talk for the remainder of the trip although I was dying to ask things about Forks and about the new school Dad enrolled me and Bella at for the remainder of our junior year.

Was it big? Did it have a nice performing arts program? Did they make boys and girls take P.E. together or was it separated?

"Well...here we are." Dad mumbled softly as he pulled up in front of the house and killed the engine on the driveway. Bella and I looked out her window at the truck that was parked right next to us in front of the garage.

It was just as big as I'd imagined it to be. The paint was a rusted red in color and it had a huge cab that I could really see me and Bella driving in despite it's enormous size.

I could tell Bella liked the car too by the way she went around to admire it, and I was glad. I was glad that Charlie had saved us the argument over car models at the dealership shop tomorrow and I was glad that there was now something here in Forks that Bella just might not hate.

"Wow Dad! I love it! It's great!" Bella exclaimed before I had a chance to as she came back around to the front of the car. I grinned and added my two cents in after her.

"Great?..It's awesome! Thanks Dad! You're the best!" I turned to give him another hug just as he came up the driveway with our bags.

"Oof!...Well I'm glad you like it Sweetie." Dad grunted at me gruffly and I let go of him so he could lead the way into the house. I knew I just embarrassed him again by the look on his face.

The house hadn't changed much since our last visit. Charlie still had the same white curtains in the windows and the kitchen cabinets which Renee had painted during the early years of her marriage to Charlie were still a bright honey golden yellow.

Those were the only years of their marriage that they had. The early years. I was barely a month old when they divorced and Renee escaped with me and Bella to Phoenix.

The room that Charlie and Renee had originally furnished as our nursery before wasn't changed much either, except that the crib and the playpen was replaced by a bunkbed and a desk complete with a modem phone and internet line stapled along the wall.

The rocking chair from our baby days was still in the corner, but the babyish plastic dresser was replaced with a solid wood one painted with little flowers and complete with a vanity mirror and a lamp.

The closet space was small, but it would be plenty enough room for both mine and Bella's clothes. We didn't bring a lot of our clothes from Phoenix with us since most of them were too thin and permeable for Forks weather.

I immediately went up to claim the top bunk as mine while Bella opened the closet to put away her clothes first.

Only when I opened my carry on and took out the diary my old best friend from Phoenix gave me as a parting gift did it hit me.

Forks High School, the school that Bella and I would be attending starting tomorrow as juniors only had a frightening number of 357 (now 59) students enrolled in all.

There were at least 700 kids in our junior class alone back in Phoenix and here everyone knew each other because everyone's parents and grandparents grew up together in the same town.

Bella and I would be the classic new kids on the block. Outsiders, and it would be even worse considering the fact that people already knew us as Chief Swan's Twin Daughters.

Maybe if we looked like two girls from Phoenix did then it wouldn't be half as bad, but neither of us were very tan or sporty and sadly enough we didn't even have the excuse of bleach blond hair. Not that I'd ever considered dying my hair blond.

I climbed down from the bunk after changing into my PJs, carrying my toiletries bag just as Bella met me halfway at the foot of the ladder. She didn't say anything about me unfairly dibsing on the top bunk before her since she knew sleeping on the top would be a death sentence for her, considering how many times she's rolled off the bed back in Phoenix.

We headed to the one bathroom in the house together silently to arrange our toiletries while trying not to think about the fact that we'd have to share the bathroom with Charlie.

I saw the look on Bella's face though and I knew what she was thinking. Tomorrow was going to be an absolute nighmare for her. More so for her than for me because as much as I didn't like getting too much attention, Bella hated it even more.

Even in Phoenix she didn't have a lot of friends. Mostly she hung out with me and my best friend Maddie.

I gave her hand a gentle squeeze to comfort her though as I turned to leave the bathroom first. Charlie was downstairs watching a game on the television as usual.

Suddenly, feeling hungry for some quality hang time with my Dad, I skipped down the stairs to join him, tripping down the last step before jumping into the couch next to Charlie.

At first he didn't seem to notice me. Then when the game switched to a commercial he glanced over at me.

"Hey now, what are you doing down here? It's late." He said in a non reprimanding tone. I shrugged my shoulders and sidled up closer to him as I watched an ad for an electric toothbrush play on the screen.

"Just wanted to sit up with you for a few minutes, Dad." I said looking at him through the dim light of the TV. "It's been awhile." I smiled.

Charlie snorted and sighed as he put his hand through my hair while the commercials went by. "Yes it certainly has Sweetie...Are you excited about school tomorrow?" He asked without looking away from the television.

I shrugged. "Not really. But Bella's probably worse. You know how she is." I stretched out my legs over the living room carpet as the sports channel icon returned to the screen and Charlie sat up to continue watching whatever game was playing.

"Yeah...but I'm sure you two will be fine. As long as you've got each other." He mumbled so I could barely hear him.

I shrugged at that just as Brady Anderson hit a pop fly. "True..still Bella's never been the avid friend making type. Who knows? I might have to make friends for her again like I did back in Phoenix." I frowned as I tried to watch the game.

Sadly sports never interested me much, but Charlie really enjoys them so I try for his sake.

Charlie didn't answer me this time. Only when the next commercial break came up did he finally turn his attention away from the telly again.

"Hey, you'd better get up to bed now Anna..or else you might oversleep for school. I'll be going up myself in a few minutes." He told me lightly while reaching for the remote to turn down the volume.

I sighed, but obediently got up from the sofa. I had forgotten how tired I was and I had to get up early if I wanted to look presentable before school tomorrow.

"Okay Goodnight Dad." I said to him while bending over beside him to give him a hug goodnight.

Dad gingerly wrapped his arm around me briefly. "Goodnight Anna...Tell Bella goodnight for me if she's not already asleep." He added as an afterthought.

I nodded my head to tell him that I would pass the message. "I will. See you in the morning Pops." I used my favorite old childhood nickname for him as I headed out for the stairs.

Bella was already asleep when I returned to our room so as quietly as I could manage I climbed the ladder up to my bunk and curled up under the covers which had faint new smell to it like Charlie had just taken it out of the plastic covering.

I looked at the clock as I waited to fall asleep while listening to the rain and thought about the big day Bella and I had tomorrow.

Nothing though, could have prepared me for what happened that Monday morning, our first day at Forks High School.

...


	3. The First Day

**(Next Chapter. I hope you like it :))**

...

"Good mo-orning!" I chirped as I skipped down the stairs the next morning to meet Charlie and Bella for breakfast.

Bella gave me the familiar, "Don't start." look and went back to staring at the pictures Charlie kept of us on the fireplace. I flipped her hair teasingly before sitting down in one of the three unmatching chairs that surrounded Charlie's kitchen table.

Charlie cleared his throat and quietly set a plate of fried eggs and bacon in front of me before heading over to the hook on the wall to pick up his badge and gunbelt.

"Good Morning Anna. I told Bella this already, but the keys to your truck are on the wall next to where I hang my gun. Be safe and have a good day." He waved as he headed out for the front door and for the police station that Bella had come to jokingly refer to as his wife and kids.

I waved back while struggling to swallow a forkful of eggs I just shoved into my mouth. "Thanks Dad! You too! I love you!" I called, listening to how my voice echoed in the kitchen until I heard the front door close and the sound of Charlie starting up the car.

I nudged Bella under the table with my foot after we had been eating together in silence for a minute. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"So?" I try to start conversation with her in order to ease the millions of butterflies that I knew were flying around in her stomach at the moment. "How are you feeling? Ready to tackle this thing?" I asked trying to make her laugh or at least smile a bit.

Instead Bella just shrugged. "Just kill me now." She muttered with a roll of her eyes. I rolled mine back at her.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a drama queen." I picked up my now empty dish and brought it to the sink making a mental note to do the dishes when Bella and I got home from school.

Bella sighed. "Anna, I'm serious. I've never been good at making friends and we're the new kids here." She said glumly following me to the sink to run some cold water over her plate like our Grandma Marie always used to told us to do.

"I don't like people staring at me." She said with a wrinkle of her brow.

I sighed conceding to her worry as I watched her rinse our dishes. "Hmm Touche..but you never know maybe there'll be some cute guys at the school." I shrugged, trying to be optimistic.

It's pointless though, cause Bella's never been much interested in boys.

She shoots me a look that confirms my knowledge.

"Please, the only guy who ever paid attention to me in my entire life is Ian." She shook her head at me. "And we know how that turned out." She muttered sarcastically.

I groaned at that. "Ugh please! Can we not talk about Ian for as long as we're here?" I ask, leaning over to throw away a used napkin into the trash can Charlie keeps under the sink.

Bella finally shut the water off. "I'd be more than happy to oblige." She said to me, grinning as she went to grab her backpack from the table. I went back upstairs to grab mine.

When I came back downstairs, Bella was waiting at the door with the keys to the truck in her hand.

"Ready?" She asked twirling the keys at me as if to taunt the fact that she got to them first. I shrugged and adjusted one of the straps on my bag.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this B." I said using the nickname only I was allowed to call her by.

She grinned at me and led the way out of the house to the truck after locking the front door with the house key Charlie kept under the mat.

The sloshing of the puddles underneath me surprised me at first as I made my way to the passenger side of the truck on the driveway, but I welcomed the new sensation as drips of water fell off the the roof of the house on me.

I could see Bella wasn't enjoying it as much as I was, but she seemed eager to get the car started. She practically grinned as she shoved the keys into the ignition and turned it to the right.

It came to life with a deafening roar.

"Whoa!...Remind me to ask Charlie to get us a new muffler for this thing." I said laughing as Bella laughed at my remark.

"Yeah I don't think a muffler is going to help." She giggled tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear as she pulled out of the neighborhood Charlie lived in.

I smiled at her as we got out into the main road and followed the map Bella printed earlier this morning to find Forks High.

It turned out we didn't really need the map. The school was pretty easy to find just like everything else was in this small town even though it didn't really look like a school at first glance.

I pointed out a small sign on a section of a building that read Front Office to Bella and she quickly pulled the truck up to a parking space in front of it.

At first Bella didn't want to get out of the car, but I hopped right out despite the cold, eager to feel the rain again.

Eventually she left the warmth of the truck's cab to follow me to the office all the while frowning and attempting to scrunch her long hair into her hood.

Inside a lady is working at the front desk wearing a purple t-shirt which automatically made feel overdressed in my jean skirt, purple tank top and black sweater that I decided to wear this morning to try to make a good impression on my first day.

She looked up at us the minute the door shut behind me and her hands flew over her desk to grab her glasses.

"May I help you?" she asked tucking her long curly red hair over one shoulder. Bella and I looked at each other for a second before deciding without speaking that I would do the talking.

"Um, my name is Annabelle Swan?..This is my sister Isabella." I nod towards Bella who frowned at the use of her full name.

The woman at the desk immediately jumped up and ran over to a file cabinent on the other side of the room upon hearing our names.

"Oh!..Of course!...Here we are." She returns briskly with a handful of papers to give to us. "Here are your schedules and two copies of the map of the school. Also you'll both need to have this sheet signed by all your teachers today. How are you two enjoying Forks so far?" The lady asked as Bella and I quickly looked over our class schedules and compared them.

"Oh all right." I answered politely. "I missed the rain." The lady smiled back at me.

The rest of the students began to appear just as Bella and I left the office. While Bella went to move the truck to the student parking area I waited on the sidewalk and began marking our schedules, highlighting each class that Bella and I shared.

"Hey there!" An overly eager male voice talked into my ear just as I finish highlighting seventh period Gym glass on my schedule.

I look up to see an oriental boy with long slick hair looking down at me from my right. "Uh..hi." I greet him knowing I must have already stuck out like a sore thumb amongst all the familiar faces this boy sees on a daily basis.

The boy grinned cheekily and shoved his hand into my face. "I'm Eric. You must be...Isabella?" He tried wrinkling his nose.

I snorted even though I knew he was only making a wild guess as to which twin I was. "Close. I'm Anna." I shook his hand and his smile grew wider.

"Well it's nice to meet you Anna. Where's your sister at? Aren't you supposed to be a twin?" He asked, his eyes glancing up to look around the parking lot where a flock of students were heading up from their cars.

I couldn't help noticing that most of the cars looked as rusted and well worn as our truck did which was an added plus to our day. The only car that did stick out was the shiny Volvo parked near the left side of the school. It was the only car that looked brand new.

"Yeah, she's parking the truck...I'm waiting for her so we can walk to our first class together." I explained while carefully shuffling our papers together making sure to put Bella's on top so I can hand them to her quickly while we're walking to English.

I could see Eric trying to read my schedule over my shoulder. "Cool! You have...English first right? So do I! Want me to walk with you guys there? You know so you don't get lost?" He asked showing me his perfectly straight white teeth as he smiled.

I shrugged, knowing Bella would probably be uncomfortable, but not wanting to hurt Eric's feelings either. He seemed the overly helpful chess club type, but he was nice at least. That was almost more than I could ask for in a town this small and tight knit.

"I'll ask Bella." I said, getting up from the sidewalk when I saw my sister hurrying her way back to me across the parking lot, her long hair flapping in the rain.

"Hey Bell!" I waved to her getting her attention. Her eyebrows leaped up the length of her forehead when she noticed Eric beside me.

"Come here!...This is Eric. He just offered to walk with us to first period. Is that okay?" I asked knowing even before she answered me that she would have rathered that I told the boy off.

"Uh...sure. I don't-I dont mind." She stammered, glancing at Eric one more time before falling into step with me and nearly dropping her paperwork when I handed it to her.

I heard Eric snort softly.

"So..Forks is pretty different from Phoenix, huh?" Eric tried to start a conversation as we headed into the small building marked with a black number 3.

Bella shrugged. "Yeah...it's definitely rainier." She said with some reluctance. I smiled sympathetically at her.

"Um is that a bad thing?" Eric asked confused by the gloominess in her tone. I shook my head.

"No Bella just hates the rain." I explained to Eric. "But I love it." Eric laughed at that. "Why is that?"

I shrug."Because I burn too easily in the sun." Eric smiled at that.

We reached the classroom just as the bell rang and Bella and I followed Eric's lead to hang up our coats in the coat rack in the back of the room.

Mr. Mason, our English teacher, turned out to be a fit, bald headed man whose name was engraved onto a shiny silver placard on his desk.

Bella and I handed him the slips that we needed to have all our teachers sign by the end of the day and waited with bated breath to see if he'd make us introduce ourselves before allowing us to find our seats.

"Ah yes...Isabella and Annabelle Swan. Let's see...in the back we have some seats that are open I think. Angela! Logan! Please raise your hands so the Swan Sisters can find you!"

I blushed slightly when he referred to us as that.

Almost immediately a girl with long stick straight brown hair and pearl pink glasses raised her hand from one side of the room as a boy sitting further behind her did the same.

I quickly gave Bella the okay to choose the seat by Angela while I shuffled over to sit with Logan. "Hey! I'm Logan." The guy whispered to me as Mr. Mason handed out our reading list for the semester.

I nodded at him as I glanced over the list. Faulkner, Bronte, Chaucer, Shakespeare ...perfect! Bella and I read all this before for our AP English class in Phoenix which meant that this class should be a snooze.

"Anna." I quickly whispered to Logan as Mr. Mason assigned us to work in pair on a pre-reading assignment.

I glanced over at Bella and saw she was getting along pretty okay with Angela. She caught my eye and I gave her an inconspicuous thumbs up.

So far..so good.

...


	4. The Cullens

**(Next Chapter. I hope you like it :) I forgot to mention before Pierre Hale is mine too. Enjoy)**

...

When the bell rang, Eric appeared to offer to walk me and Bella to Trig next even though he had Social Studies in another building.

After Trig, Bella and I finally split for third period. She had Spanish while I had Studio Piano.

Mrs. Vice the piano teacher was a very friendly elderly lady who took my sign in sheet then quickly ushered me to an empty electric piano between a girl with blonde hair and a boy with hair elevated to an inch of his life without any nonsense about introducing myself.

The girl was quick to offer me a quick smile though and her name which was Melanie, but the boy except for giving me an odd look as I sat by him didn't utter one single word to me.

I met Bella again for lunch, but I couldn't forget the boy from Piano class in my head. All the while, Mrs. Vice was introducing herself and the class, the boy stared at me, frowing occasionally as if there was something in my appearance he just could not get over.

I sniffed myself and my hair inconspicuously several times during class, but the only odor I caught was the smell of my Ocean Breeze scented shampoo. Very odd.

To my surprise Bella seemed to have made some friends in her other classes that we didn't share together. There was Eric from English again and a boy with a baby face and blond curls. I think Bella said his name was Mike.

There was also a tall girl with long stick straight brown hair and pink glasses who had a nice smile. She introduced herself to me as Angela and the girl next to her who had Spanish with Bella was Jessica. She seemed to be the gossip girl type.

There were several others whose names I didn't bother to remember, but all in all it seemed as if Bella had found a good group of people to hang out with. I was happy for her.

It was then though, at that very moment in the cafetaria during lunch that I saw them...and Bella saw them too.

They were walking in, hand in hand into the cafetaria, all except for two.

A beautiful blond who could make any girl in here take a hit on her self esteem just by walking past them walked in first with a guy who had big bulging arm muscles and a short crop of dark curly hair on the top of his head.

They seemed to be whispering about something and something funny by the way the blond girl's mouth twitched up into a beautiful smirk, but I was too far to hear.

"Um...who are they?" Bella asked trying to sound only faintly interested. Jessica barely glanced over her shoulder.

"Oh...those are the moved down here like two or three years ago with their foster parents. That's Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen and that..." She pointed at a pale pixie like girl who walked in next on the arm of an equally beautiful boy with long golden brown hair framed around his pale face.

"...is Alice Cullen and Pierre Hale." Jessica finished. "She's really weird." She said nodding at Alice.

I quirked an eyebrow up at the unusual names. They sounded like they belonged to characters in an old fashioned grandfather's tale rather than to a couple of young teenagers.

The door opened once more and this time Edward, the boy from my piano class entered with another boy at his tail.

This last boy had a hair as light as the sun, but thick and curly with a gelled back look to it. His eyes were wide and he cringed a little when he walked past us as if something had caused him pain, but when passed me I swear I saw him glance at me with the same mildly curious yet accusatory look that Edward gave me in Piano class.

"And..who are they?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the strange blonde boy who took a seat between Edward and Alice.

Jessica looked back over her shoulder again and this time Angela joined her. "Oh..that's Edward, the auburn one and the blonde is Jasper. They're single of course, but don't waste your time. They don't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for them."

Something in Jessica's tone implied that she was spurned. I exchanged a look with Bella and tried not to snicker as I picked up my carton of milk.

_I wonder when Edward and Jasper gave her the old heave ho?_

"So all of them are siblings?" Bella asked, currently failing at not looking too interested. I swear she was boring holes into the back of Edward's head.

Angela shrugged. "Yeah, but they're all adopted so, it's not all that creepy that they're all dating you know." She turned to exchange a look at Jessica.

I raised an eyebrow. "Adopted?"

"Yeah, Dr. Cullen's like this Super Dad slash matchmaker or something." Jessica rolled her eyes and I got the feeling that she was jealous of the Cullens.

"Well maybe he'll adopt me." Angela said with a dreamy look in her eyes. I could tell she was kidding, but Jessica's laugh was still a bit miffed sounding.

"Yeah right. I heard Mrs. Cullen isn't able to have any kids though." She said as if that would be enough to un-endear us to them.

I rolled my eyes at that. "Well that's still really cool of them." I said, turning around slightly to look at them again.

Jessica just shrugged at me.

The one called Jasper suddenly turned to meet my gaze. By the look on Edward's face, I could easily guess that he was the one who had alerted his brother to my curious gaze.

Feeling myself flush, I turned swiftly back around to face my lunch and saw Angela eyeing me with a "you just got caught with your hand in the jar" look.

Bella nudged me under the table with her knee then. One look at each other and I knew we were both thinking about the same thing.

...

Sixth period. French class.

I walked in as usual and handed my signature form to the teacher Madam Dupont. She looked over the sheet already filled with my other teachers' signatures and quickly signed her name with a flourish before handing the form back to me.

"Okay just take a seat next to Jasper in ze back! Monseiur Jasper! S'il vous plait, levez la main so Mademoiselle Swan can find you!" She pointed to a seat near the middle of the room.

I jumped at her sudden use of the French language with a perfect accent. A long white hand slowly poked its way above the top of a red headed girl's head at Madam Dupont's command.

My breath caught in my throat as I scrambled to put the sign in sheet away before I reached my newly assigned seat.

There he was. Perfect and pale white as before when I saw him and his siblings at the cafetaria. His golden curls settled naturally and beautifully around his head and his eyes, which were dark yet carried hints of gold within them watched me with quiet curiousity.

I was relieved when none of the slight accusation I saw in him earlier was present in his expression.

"Hello!..My name's Jasper." The boy introduced himself, offering me a kind smile as I sat down next to him and set my backpack down by my feet.

"You're...Anna?" His eyebrow shot up, inquiring if he got my name right.

I chuckled nervously in response. "Um yeah...Yeah I'm Anna. Anna Swan." I offered him my hand for a shake. He did not take it.

"So you're from Phoenix." It didn't really sound like a question. "I bet it's very different compared to here."

I just nodded my head. "Yeah, but I like it. It's nice to not have to put on fifty pounds of sunblock before I leave the house." He smiled at my answer.

"I'm guessing you have very sun sensitive skin then." I shrugged. "You could say that."

"Oi! Monseiur Jasper! Would you like to give us the full conjugation for a ouvrir?" Madam Dupont gazed sternly at us from the front of the room.

I knew she meant to catch Jasper off guard since he was talking to me instead of paying attention to the lesson, but he hardly seemed phased by her at all as he sat up and gave a perfect conjugated answer from his seat.

"Ouvrir..ouvre...ouvrirai...ouvrais..ouvre...ouvrirais...ouvris..ouvrisse." He turned to smile at me after the last word.

I felt myself turning scarlet in my seat.

Lost within the hidden warmth that I could see in his eyes, I wasn't prepared for the paper ball that came flying into the side of my face then.

_Yo Arizona!_

_ Enjoying the rain so far?_

I read off the paper once I had retrieved it from under my seat and uncrumpled it under my desk out of pure curiousity.

I saw Jasper smirking at me through my peripherals as I subtly tried to look around and identify my so to speak attacker.

"Mademoiselle Swan?" I jumped up in my seat at Madam Dupont's shrill voice. Turning , I swiftly attempted to look vigilant again and waited patiently for her to repeat her question.

That's when I felt a nudge on my elbow. "Psst...she wants you to write all the conjugations for a regarder on the board." The god smirked as he leaned his chin comfortably on his palm.

The scarlet warmth returned and I finally noticed the piece of chalk Madam Dupont was holding out in her hand.

"Oh..of course." _No calling out the new kid on the first day. That's always a good rule to follow._ I thought sarcastically as my chair scratched across the floor and I hurried to get to the chalkboard at the front of the room.

My shoelace then decided that I wasn't embarrassed enough at that point and tripped me as I tried to wiggle my way around my desk.

A couple of snickers smothered themselves into their owners' shoulders as Jasper suddenly angled himself on top of his desk as if he were preparing to spring after me.

I bit back the urge to groan.

_Well...at least I didn't end up on my butt. Bella would have had the whole class up in hysterics if it had been her. _I tried to comfort myself as I straightened up and proceeded to the board.

...


	5. Edward

**(New chapter. Thank you for your reviews. Ali and Dalonega Noquisi it's good to hear from you guys again. Sorry if this chapter is a little short. I added a short description of Anna below after the story since Ali requested it. :/ I own nothing but Anna and Pierre.)**

...

"Here's my form." I smiled chipperly as I handed my sign in sheet to the lady with the red hair who gave me and Bella our schedules earlier today.

The door opened as she went to file the sheet away and I turned to see one of the Cullens, Edward stalking in letting a blast of cool air and the rain with him.

Without pausing he bumped me aside and spoke directly to the redhaired woman in front of me after dumping his bookbag on the counter. "Excuse me, I'd like to request a schedule change?"

Surprised when he winded me, I started to confront him about his rudeness when I noticed the look in his eyes.

He was angry.

No...he was furious about something.

In a low voice he argued with the red-headed secretary trying to switch out of his sixth period Biology class as it seemed.

I cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Why was he so adamant about switching out of that class?

"Well...it looks like Mr. Banner's fourth period class is full and Ms. Vice doesn't offer Advanced Piano at another hour." The red headed lady frowned as she hunched over her computer desperately trying to help Edward out.

If Edward noticed my staring he didn't act like it. His attention was focused solely on the school's secretary and her fast nervous typing.

The intensity of his stare...it was unnerving.

"Hmm...well it doesn't look like any of Mr. Banner's other classes will fit your schedule, Mr. Cullen. Are you sure you can't stay in sixth period?" The red headed secretary glanced warily up at Edward.

Edward had been about to say something harsh to the secretary. By the look in his eyes and the way his teeth gnashed together I knew it was about to turn ugly, but then the door to the front office opened and with a blast of cold air, Bella stumbled in cheeks flushed and hands fumbling with her paper work.

As the door swung shut, Edward whipped his head around at us, moving his head so quickly I thought he was going to decapitate himself.

The look in his eyes was cold..harsh..angry, almost...accusing. I swallowed hard.

But then I realized, he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at my sister.

"Never mind." He said in a low voice that emitted danger. "I can see that it's quite impossible. Thank you very much for your help." He huffed, seizing his black backpack from the floor and storming past us out the door.

I flinched when the door slammed. _What was that all about? _Bella wasted no time in handing over her signed papers to the secretary behind the counter.

"Oh hello Dear. How was your first day?" The secretary tried to resume her cheerfulness as she took Bella's signed papers and set them aside on her desk.

I frowned when I noticed Bella shrugging in that stiff unconvincing way she usually did when something was bothering her, but she didn't want to talk about it.

"Fine." Bella's voice cracked slightly. I shook my head at her answer.

Something had happened between her and Edward. I just knew it. Something that angered Edward and made Bella feel afraid...but what?

I had never seen my sister so scared or upset before and it frightened as well as worried me.

She was very white. Even whiter than me and she was swallowing constantly while the secretary filed her papers away like she was trying not to cry.

I waited until she turned around to go before starting with the questions. "Bella?..Are you okay? What the heck was that earlier? Did you do something to Edward?" I asked curiously as we headed out to the truck.

Bella shook her head. "I don't know." She mumbled.

"You don't know or you don't want to tell me?" I clarified scrutinizing my sister's expression. This time Bella did not bother to answer me.

"Can we just go home?" She pleaded, her voice thick with tears as she opened the door to the driver's side of the truck. I grabbed her by the arm. "Wait!...Why don't I drive home? You don't look like you can focus." I said gently.

Bella sighed and put the keys in my hand. "Fine!" She went around to get in on the other side. I climbed in first and started the engine still unable to forget the scene in the office.

"Bella?" I asked as soon as Bella had her seatbelt buckled. "He didn't...hurt you did he?" I asked softly afraid of her answer.

Bella shook her head and turned to face the window away from me. "No." She clenched her jaw stubbornly.

"You sure?"

I knew I was being nosy, but I couldn't help myself. For as long as I could remember I had always been the one looking out for Bella while we were at school.

Darn it all if that was going to change now.

"Can we just go home?" Bella repeated her earlier plea, this time with a hint of agitation and exasperation in her voice.

I finally decided to drop the subject. "Fine." I sighed, starting up the car and looking back to make sure no one was pulling out or walking out behind me.

From his beat up old corolla two cars down, Eric spotted us. He waved and I half-heartedly returned the gesture with a strained smile.

It was going to be a long drive home.

...

_**Author's Note:**_

_**A Short Description of Anna Swan**_

**Full Name: Annabelle Renee Swan**

**Nickname/Preferred Name: Anna**

**Age: 17**

**Hair: Short, bob-cut, dark brown**

**Eyes: Light Brown**

**Height: 5'1''**

**Complexion: Pale**

**Notable Physical Differences from Bella: Anna is slightly shorter than Bella. Her eyes are also a lighter brown than Bella's and her hair is cut shorter. Anna also has a small scar from an old childhood injury right over her right ear. **


	6. The Thing About The Cullens

(Hi all! Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in awhile. Bad case of writer's block and busy-ness. :P Anyway I hope you enjoy this one. I worked kinda hard on it. :) )

...

"Hi Jasper." I let my backpack slide to the ground before assuming my usual seat in class. Jasper offered me a strained smile.

"Hey. Did you practice the Dialogue last night?" He asked in an even tone that seemed to radiate calm.

I nodded my head feeling the calm spread through my body. "Yeah,...I didn't see Edward in Piano class again though. Is he okay?" I asked trying to start up casual conversation with him.

Jasper just shrugged. "Yeah...he's fine." He didn't meet my gaze. A light scowl covered his flawless features and somehow I got the feeling that Edward really wasn't okay.

I started to say something.

"All right class! Enough talking! Conjugations are on the board! Commencer!" Madam Dupont walked in briskly ending the conversation.

I sighed and turned to take out my notebook.

Of two things I was now almost absolutely certain of. Number one, Charlie can't cook and second, the Cullens (namely Jasper and Edward) were hiding something.

Now how was I so sure of that second one?

Well for one thing Edward never showed up back to classes after that first day when he stormed out from the office after trying to bully the secretary into switching him out of Bella's biology class.

And for another thing, Jasper was lying to me. Or at least I was pretty sure he wasn't telling me the whole truth about Edward.

I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows tightly together as I tried to guess what Jasper might be trying to hide from me about his brother.

What could be so bad that he didn't want to tell me about it?

"Hey Anna!" Dad greeted me as he came home from work Thursday afternoon kicking his shoes off in the foyer.

I looked up from the potatoes I was sticking for dinner. "Oh hey Dad!..Welcome home!" I smiled as he came through the kitchen door to hang up his gun belt.

"Thanks!...What's for dinner?" He asked warily, coming up behind me to see what I was doing. I shrugged lightly, shaking my bangs from my face as I turned to put the potatoes back into the warming drawer.

"Steak and Potatoes. Bella's upstairs answering all our emails from Mom." I smirked trying to keep up conversation as I went to check on the steaks.

"Hmm." Charlie grunted, looking kinda awkward standing in the kitchen. "Yeah I bet she's sent you guys tons by now." He muttered sarcastically in a low voice.

I nodded my head. "Yeah...but we're used to it by now. She once called me about eight times when Phil and I were a few minutes late getting home from his first away game." I grinned as I carefully turned the steaks over on the frying pan.

Charlie snorted a laugh at that. "Well...she _is_ your Mother, Anna." he pointed out wisely. I nodded my head. "Yeah...still." I shrugged a shoulder.

"Anna!" Bella suddenly came clomping down the stairs carrying my cell phone in her hand. "Mom wants to talk to you."

I groaned inwardly. "Didn't you tell her I was making dinner?" I asked as Charlie wordlessly excused himself to go watch the game.

Bella just shrugged at me. "Well she's freaking out because you're not answering your emails." She gave me a look that said "Sorry..." and held out my phone.

I sighed and wiped my hands off my apron before taking the device from my sister. "Hey Mom." I greeted as cheerily as I could manage.

"Hey Sweetie! How are you? Why aren't you answering my emails? I told you to email me as soon as you got in!" Renee started to geek out. I bit down on my lip.

"Sorry Mom, I forgot. School's been keeping me busy, you know? I didn't mean to worry you." I apologized sincerely while walking out of the kitchen and handing Bella the spatula I was using to turn the steaks.

"Aw..well that's okay." Mom was very easily put at ease. "Tell me about school then Anna! Do you like the school? Are there any cute boys in your class?"

"Uh..." I blushed and glanced back towards the kitchen. "Mom it's only been the first week."

"Well so! I'm sure there must be someone in that tiny town who's caught your eye. I mean let's face it. It's not like there's a lot to sift through right?" Mom laughed.

I sighed. "True..." I turned and sat down on the stairs. "Well actually there's this one guy who...I don't know. I guess we're sort of friends. We're Dialogue partners in French class." I started to play with a loose string on my t-shirt.

"Ohhh, tell me more! Give me all the details! Is he hot?..Tell me! Do you really like him?" Renee started to get really excited. I rolled my eyes at her teenaged girl-like reaction.

Sometimes my Mom acted more like a teenager than I did.

"He's...pretty cute. I don't know he's acts kind of weird sometimes." I made a face.

Mom laughed at that. "Well don't they all?" She giggled. I sighed and rolled my eyes at her slightly. "I guess...but Mom-."

"Oh! Sorry Sweetie! I got to run! Phil's got batting practice in a few. I'll you again later okay? We can talk more about this guy." She enthused.

I suppressed a groan at that. "Yeah sure Mom...and for the record he's just a friend." I muttered knowing no matter what I said Renee would never believe me.

...

"So..how's school?" Charlie asked after chewing through a bite of his steak. "You two made any new friends yet?" I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"Well...I have a couple classes with this girl Jessica. She seems nice." Bella shrugged while reaching for her napkin. I gave her an incredulous look.

Jessica Stanley was in my history class. Though Bella seemed oblivious to it, I knew Jess was only sucking up to Bella's company because her crush Mike was always with her.

I could see it in Jessica's eyes whenever we'd sit together for lunch hour. She get really annoyed whenever Mike would squeeze in between me and Bella at our table.

Of course she'd put her little daggers away once she realized I had noticed her, but still..I'd hate to see what would happen once the first school social started up.

"And there's this boy Mike...Everyone seems really friendly there." Bella continued, ignoring me as she put her fork through her potato.

I snorted lightly at that. "Yeah..Mike's really hitting it off with Bella." I teased my sister slightly. Bella responded by kicking me under the table.

"Oh that must be Mike Newton." Charlie continued eating as if nothing had happened. "Nice Kid. Nice Family. His Dad owns the Sporting Goods Store just outside of town. They make a good living off all the backpackers that come through here."

I just nodded my head at that. "Oh...that's cool." I started to carve up another piece of my steak unaware that my sister was about to drop the bomb.

"So..do you know the Cullen Family, Dad?" Bella asked quietly trying to sound disinterested and casual.

I choked on my steak.

"What, you mean Dr. Cullen's family?" Charlie firmly pounded me on the back. "Sure I mean...Dr. Cullen's a great man." He said while handing me my glass of water.

I took it gratefully and took a gulp.

Bella started making faces. "They...I mean the kids...they don't seem to fit in very well at the school. They always keep to themselves." She muttered quietly.

Charlie surprised both of us by getting angry at that.

"People in this town!" He grumbled. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world! Making ten times the money he does!...We're lucky to have him...lucky his wife wanted to live in a small town!..Now I had my doubts about them too when they first moved in with all those adopted kids, but they're all very mature. Haven't had a speck of trouble from any of them and that's more than I can say for some of the kids who've lived here their entire lives!..They stick together like a family should! And just because they're newcomers people have to talk!"

Charlie finally paused to take a sip of water.

I exchanged quick glances with Bella as I finally managed to wash down the piece of steak I had been choking on.

"Well..they seemed nice enough to us, Dad." I quickly put in to save Bella's mistake. "It's just that they don't really like mingle a lot so...you know...They're really attractive at least." I put in as an afterthought.

Charlie laughed at that. "Well you should see the doctor, Anna!...It's a good thing he's happily married cause a lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating when he's around."

I snickered lightly at that. "Yeah I bet they do." I said, thinking of Jasper.

We finished dinner in near silence after that though I tried to keep it from becoming too awkward by telling Charlie about some of the kids that I met in school who didn't have classes with Bella.

Very quickly though conversation fell through the floorboards and Bella and I got up to do the dishes while Charlie took a phone call in his room.

"All right, what is it?" I asked after Bella had dropped all three of our plates and the forks back into the sink while washing them. She quickly tried to put on an innocent look. "What?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh don't give me that! You may be a klutz, but you never drop the dishes that many times while washing them." I pointed out to her knowingly.

She rolled her eyes at me annoyed. "It's nothing." She lied while clenching her jaw tightly against her emotions.

I sighed and set a clean plate on the dish rack. "It's Edward, right? You're still upset." I pointed out. I knew I was right too.

Bella was acting way too casual about it earlier when she asked Charlie about the Cullens plus I knew for fact that she was obsessing over Edward. She even says his name in her sleep.

Bella clenched her fist over the steak knives. "I could care _less_ about that jerk!" She snapped suddenly, her voice cracking at the end. I tried hard to conceal my smile.

"Bell, it's okay." I gently took the knives from her and started drying them off with a towel. "Edward is a jerk so...try thinking about other things instead like..Mike for instance." I was back to teasing again.

Bella kicked me lightly with her toe. "I do _not_ like Mike!" She hissed as she took the spray hose and rinsed down the sink. "He's the one who won't quit stalking me!" She complained after turning off the water.

I laughed lightly at that as I went to replace the towel I had been using to dry the dishes with. "Yeah I know what you mean. Eric Yorkie, the chess club kid? He's taken to stalking _me_ now since Mike kinda claimed you over."

Bella snorted at that as I wiped my hands off on my jeans. "Yeah lucky us huh? At least nobody hates you yet." She muttered under her breath.

I sighed at that. "Bella, will you stop it already? Let's just go up and get our homework done. You didn't start on the Trig yet, did you?" I asked as I turned to head for the stairs.

Bella sighed. "No. Ann?" I paused with one foot on the bottom step. "What?"

"It's..It's not just me right?...I mean Edward looked at you differently too..." She looked at me with a soft helpless look in her eyes.

I averted my gaze. Bella looked so vulnerable...like as if the wrong answer to her question might shatter her completely. Silently I cursed Edward in my head.

"Uh yeah...yeah he did." I frowned at the ground biting my lip to keep from verbalizing my thoughts. Bella stepped softly past me up the stairs.

"Okay that's what I thought." She murmured and tripped up the top step. I sighed followed her up.

_Ugh the things I go through for this girl..._

...


	7. Stop and Stare

(New Update! Finally! Sorry this took way too freaking long I know! And I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting. I'm planning for more Anna and Jasper in the next chapter, but I hope you like this one. :) I own nothing but Anna and Pierre.)

...

"Anna?...He's here!" Bella poked me lightly with her fork as I sat down across from her at lunch in the cafetaria the next day.

I shrugged indifferently to her observation as I looked up from my lunch. Not that I didn't care but I was tired and aggravated because I was tired.

Bella kept me up half the night last night talking in her sleep about Edward. I don't think she knows yet that she does that. Talking in her sleep I mean. I never told her because it never used to bother me.

Plus Edward was in my fourth period Piano class earlier today so I wasn't as stunned as she was at his prescence. Besides our confrontation then didn't exactly make me feel better about the guy.

_"Hi, you're Anna right? Anna Swan?" Edward sat down at his usual seat next to me. I barely glanced up at him though his smile was enough to blind everyone within three inches from his seat. _

_ "Yeah...and you're Edward." I said bluntly. Edward nodded his head, his smiling getting a tad wider. _

_ "I hope your sister is doing well." He said smoothly. "We kinda got off on the wrong foot the other week during Biology class and I feel awful about it.." He smiled disarmingly at me turning to place his hands on his keyboard._

_ I chewed on my lip. _

_ "Um...yeah she's okay. Just...worried she did something to provoke you, you know." I tried to focus on my piano piece. Beethoven's Pathetique, a favorite._

_ Edward nodded his head. "Yes well, she seems like an interesting person...Bella." He continued without looking at me. He started to play a complicated piece by memory and intrigued I looked up from my piece briefly._

_ Suddenly he stopped playing and scratched his head._

_ "I wish I could get to know her better." He frowned seemingly frustrated about something._

_ I twisted the bracelet I was wearing around my wrist and shrugged casually at him. "Well Bella's not the easiest person to get close to. I mean at our old school the only people she hung out with was me and my bestie Madison." I mumbled._

_ Edward chuckled at that. "Well...do you think __**I'll**__ be able to break the ice?" He asked hopefully as he looked up at me. I started to shake my head. _

_ "I don't know." My finger slipped on the keyboard. I pursed my lips together. "It won't be easy I can tell you that much." I tried to focus on my piece. Edward snorted._

_ "Yeah...I know it won't be easy. Especially after the way you two had to move here on account of your stepfather. It seems-." _

_ "Wait!" I cut him off and stopped playing the piano. "How do you know about our Stepfather?" I asked confused._

_ I tried to remember if I had ever mentioned Phil in passing during lunch or in the hallway whenever Jessica or Angela tried to talk me up, but so far I knew I had kept tight lipped about the reason Bella and I had moved here. _

_ Edward blinked fast as if he were trying to blink away some horrible image. "Uh...I overheard Bella in the hall." He said quickly before starting to play a different piece on the piano._

_ I gave him a odd look. "Oh..."_

"Yeah I know." I picked up my pizza and took a bite just off the end. The door opened behind me, admitting in the cold air and another group of students shivering, snow covered chattering students.

Bella rolled her eyes at my indifference. "Anna come on! What do you think I should do? I have Bio with him next and he's my lab partner!" She complained, clenching her jaw as she continued staring at the Cullens behind me.

I sighed and turned to follow her gaze.

The Cullens were there, in their usual spot in the darkest corner of the cafetaria. Edward was there with them this time in his usual spot next to Jasper.

I blushed when Jasper caught me looking and smirked at me. Blushing, I smiled sheepishly back at him before turning around in my seat.

"Just act natural Bells. What do you think he's going to do? Jump across the cafetaria at you?" I took a drink of my chocolate milk.

Bella snorted into her lemonade at that. I stifled a grin. "It wasn't that funny." I giggled.

"Hey Guys, what's so funny?" Jessica and Angela suddenly came up to join us from the lunch line giggling at something between each other as they carried their lunches to our table.

I shrugged and scooted over slowly to make room for them. "Oh nothing." I answered for the both of us as Bella just looked down at her lunch turning an embarrassed shade of red.

Jessica suddenly leaned towards Bella's ear. "Hey!..Edward is staring at you." She whispered loudly and sat up quickly in her seat.

I narrowed my eyes at her when Bella turned even redder than she already was. "He's not...angry is he?" She asked nervously.

I shook my head.

"Um no..Should he be?" Angela asked, sounding confused by Bella's question. She looked at me for clarification, but I just shrugged. I was pretty much as lost as she was.

"No..." Bella slowly shook her head. "I just don't think he likes me very much." She poked her fork at her untouched slice of pepperoni pizza with a frown.

Angela shrugged. "So? The Cullens don't really like anybody...then again they don't really notice anyone enough to like them." She picked up her bottle of lemonade and unscrewed the lid.

I nodded my head in agreement with her. "That's true. Especially Edward." I started to poke my fork into my jello when Bella turned and nudged her elbow suddenly, roughly against Jessica's arm.

"Stop looking at him!" She hissed annoyed. Jessica covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

Angela started to laugh too until she saw something that silenced her abruptly. I looked at her confused. "What?"

Angela slowly shook her head. "Jasper was admiring you just now." She whispered, picking up a french fry from her plate and dipping it into ketchup.

I felt my cheeks grow warm. "No, he wasn't." I spoke through clenched teeth. Angela nodded her head insistently. "Yes he was."

She turned to exchange glances with Jessica and burst into a fit of giggles. I sighed and looked up at Bella. She looked just as annoyed as I did.

...

"Hey." Jasper slid into his usual seat next to me when the bell rang for sixth period. I glanced up tentatively from my French notes, trying not to blush when I saw his smile.

How was it possible for someone to be so attractive?

"Hey. I see you've been playing in the snow?" I nodded at the flakes still embedded in his perfect golden curls.

He looked like a model for a Winter Fashion magazine.

Jasper chuckled. "Yeah. Did _you_ get to enjoy it?" He scooted his chair slightly closer towards my desk. "The snow I mean." He smiled.

I shrugged stiffly at him. "Nah. Bella hates snow so...I refrained." I explained, biting my lip to try to hide my smile.

I heard him snort in response. "I see. And what about you? I know you must not get a lot of snow in Phoenix." He smiled.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "Umm...no we never get snow in Phoenix so...I don't know." I trailed off feeling dumb.

Jasper nodded his head. "I see. Well in that case maybe you should stay for Mike Newton's snowball fight this afternoon." He gracefully shook the snow from his head.

"I overheard him trying to get a following at lunch." He smirked.

I giggled softly at that. "I don't know. I don't want to make Bella stay just for me." I dug my fingernails into the plastic cover of my notebook.

Jasper chuckled. "Well then-."

"All right class, settle down." An unfamiliar man came to set his briefcase down on Madam's desk.

"I'm Mr. Brennan, your substitute. Please note the introductory work your teacher left for me to give you." Mr. Brennan picked up a stack of paper from Madam's desk and handed it to the person sitting on the edge of the first row.

I felt a light cool breeze tickle my face as the girl sitting in front of me passed the quizzes back to me.

"Quiet please." Mr. Brennan strolled quickly to his desk and picked up a book from his briefcase.

I bit my lip and quietly looked over the assignment for the day. "Psst!" A piece of paper folded into an intricate paper crane landed on my desk.

I looked over my left shoulder and saw Jasper lightly attempting to look absorbed in his paper while smiling ever so slightly in my direction.

I chewed on my lip and carefully unfolded the crane though I felt it was a shame to do so.

A slow smile spread across my face as I read the intricately written note the crane was concealing.

...

"Bella, do you mind if I..-what are you doing?" I cut myself off abruptly upon realizing who my sister was staring at.

She jumped and promptly whipped her head around at me so fast I thought she was going to break her neck. "Nothing." She answered me quickly. "Why?

I narrowed my eyes at her. I knew she was trying to hide something from me. I could tell by the look on her face. It betrayed her everytime.

"Don't give me that." I rolled my eyes at her. "First you're so scared of the guy that you're about to pee your pants and now you're making eyes at him? What's going on? Did he seriously win you over in one class period? Are you that pathetic?" I set my hand on my hip.

Bella rolled her eyes back at me. "Okay first, I _wasn't_ making eyes at him and second, he apologized to me today so I let it go. Geez! Why are you being so crazy at me?" She whined.

I opened my mouth, just about to say something back to her when I caught Edward out of the corner of my eye, snorting with laughter at us as he leaned against the side of his very expensive Volvo watching us.

As if he could hear what we were saying.

I narrowed my eyes at him and grabbed Bella's arm as she was about to walk around me to get to the truck. _Oh that little..._

"Bell, I just don't trust the guy yet. I mean seriously! Don't you think it's a little more than weird? First he's mad at you, then he doesn't show up to school for a week and now all of sudden he's Mr. Perfectly Charming?"

Bella chewed on her lip obviously uncomfortable and annoyed with me. "Anna please, can we not do this right now?" She reached over and snatched the keys out of my hand. "Let's just go home. It's freezing out here." She hugged herself.

I hesitated as she walked around me to get to the truck and paused when she realized I wasn't following her. "Anna, are you coming?" Bella stared at me quizzically.

I sighed and turned reluctantly on my heel to follow her to the truck. "Yeah...but just for the record, if it all ends badly with him, don't say I didn't tell you so." I slammed my door shut as I got into the front passenger seat next to Bella.

She just shrugged as she started the ignition in the truck. "Okay." She mumbled and looked up only to freeze in her tracks.

I followed her gaze and groaned inwardly when I realized Edward was still standing outside his car staring at us.

(No, scratch that. He was staring at Bella, not me.)

"Bell...stop staring at him." I spoke through clenched teeth, sitting back in my seat, arms crossed prepared to give Edward the stink eye until we were out of eye-shot.

Bella sighed and shifted the car into reverse. Suddenly she mashed on the accelerator almost hitting a Corolla that was parked behind us.

Luckily she hit the brake just in time and missed the back bumper of the car.

I started and grabbed the handle above me instinctively as my seatbelt locked. "You okay?" I asked worriedly.

Across the lot Edward snorted at us.

Bella just shook her head as she fought to regain her composure. Biting her lip, like she usually did when she was flustered she quickly yet skillfully backed the car up out of the parking lot and made a beeline for the exit.

...


	8. Ice and Snow

(Sorry I don't update on this often. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :) )

...

"Knock Knock!" I knocked on our bedroom door before letting myself in. Bella glanced up from the computer.

"Oh...hey." She swiveled back around in her chair when she saw it was me. I figured she was trying to answer our Mom's numerous email messages.

I also guessed that she was still a bit peeved with me about the whole Edward thing earlier today.

"So...is Mom still freaking out?" I asked, taking a seat on Bella's bed in the bunk. Bella shrugged. "Yeah, but she's mostly worried about me. Who's this boyfriend she says you have?"

Bella scratched her head as she scrolled through all the emails Mom sent her probably within five minutes of each other.

I leaned forward on the bed. "Boyfriend?" I wrinkled my eyebrows for a minute confused until I realized what was going on. I laughed and Bella looked at me confused.

"What's so funny?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. I think Mom was talking about Jasper. He's in my French class. and...well you know how she likes to jump to conclusions." I shrugged.

Bella arched an eyebrow at me. "Jasper? You mean Jasper Hale, one of the Cullens?" She asked for clarification.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, what's it to you?" I got up to leave the room, checking the time briefly on the clock first.

I felt Bella's gaze follow me. I knew what was coming next. "So...it's okay for you to like Jasper, but I can't have feelings for Edward?" She crossed her arms and swiveled around in her chair.

I paused at the doorway. "Jasper never got mad at me for no reason." I couldn't help pointing out. "Besides I never said you weren't allowed to like Edward. _I _just don't like him that much myself." I reached for the doorknob.

Bella narrowed her eyes at me. "Edward doesn't hate me." She retorted dropping her arms. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Are you sure?" I smirked before pulling the door shut after myself.

I decided I wasn't going to tell Bella where I was going today. It'd only make her more annoyed and as much fun as that was sometimes I didn't want to fight with my sister about this.

...

"Hey Edward! Duck!" Emmett laughed as he chucked a snowball the size of my head at his brother.

Edward turned and laughed as the snowball hit him square in the face. His sister Rosalie rolled her eyes at him as she gracefully shook the snow from her long perfect golden curls.

I found myself staring at her even though she was looking at me with plain distaste in her expression.

Suddenly Emmett snuck up behind Rosalie and motioned at me with a finger to be quiet. I nodded and averted my gaze quickly towards Jasper who was helping me make a snow alligator.

Pierre ran by suddenly, laughing as he chased Alice around the yard with two hands full of snow.

I smiled and grabbed some more snow as I heard her screaming and laughing.

Alice's laugh was like silver bells. Almost way too beautiful to be real.

She looked like a ballerina with the way she ran across the snow sending it flying in all directions. Entranced by her movement I almost didn't notice when someone grabbed the back of my jacket.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed and jumped about six feet in the air when I felt someone shove a whole payload of snow down the underside of my shirt.

Jasper and Alice froze and I heard Emmett cackle loudly as I jumped up from my seat on the porch and danced around trying to get the snow out.

Edward shook at his head at me.

"Oh man! Did you see that?" Emmett was dying of laughter even after I finally managed to get all the snow out. "I think Anna just pee-ed her pants!" He beat on his thighs.

Jasper shook his head at him.

"Real funny Emmett." He walked over to help me up from the ground where I had fallen.

Blushing I took his hand which was freezing despite his gloves, but I didn't think much of it since he had been playing with the snow for the past twelve minutes.

"Thanks." Jasper shrugged a shoulder. "You're welcome." He brushed the snow from my short hair. "You okay?" He grinned.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me. I shrugged. "I'm fine." I turned back to where Emmett was still laughing his head off at the porch, his back to me.

Jasper followed my gaze and snickered. "Need one of these?" He picked up a big handful of snow and held it out to me.

I glanced at it. Shaking my head and I bent over to make my own snowball. "I got it." I grinned and looked down at my creation. It wasn't as a nice as Jasper's snowball but, it would do for its purpose.

I met Jasper's gaze and nodded at Emmett. Grinning Jasper nodded back and made one of those "ladies first" sweeps with his arm. "Ladies first." He whispered.

I grinned back and started tiptoeing my way to Emmett. Instead of shoving my snowball down the back of Emmett's coat however, I threw it and barely missed the side of his head.

Emmett stopped laughing and whipped his head around at me just in time to get a mouthful of Jasper's monster sized snowball.

The look on Emmett's face was too much for me. I bust out laughing and Rosalie, finally having enough of us turned to go back inside the house.

Jasper offered me his hand for a high five. "Nice work partner!" He smirked widely. I grinned back and reached up to slap him one just as Alice and Pierre came to join us laughing as well.

"Nice one, Anna." Alice grinned as Pierre punched me playfully in the arm. "For reals. It's about time someone beat Emmett at his own game." He grinned at Jasper who shrugged.

I staggered backward slightly from the impact of his punch. "Uh..Thanks." I shivered and stuck my hands back into my pockets.

Jasper noticed and gave me a quizzical look.

"Are you cold?" He asked, walking near me as the wind blew his gorgeous blonde curls around.

I nodded my head and blew some warm air into my hands. My jacket was really too thin for this weather. I made a mental note to buy some winter parkas the next time I went shopping with Bella.

"A little." I tried to pull my tam down over my ears. Jasper reached over and took my hands. "Here." He offered and bent over to blow warm air into my hands.

I felt a sudden warmth flow through me.

"Well I'm definitely froze. Let's go inside." Pierre suggested wrapping an arm around Alice as Edward chucked a snowball at him on his way back to the house.

Pierre laughed and ducked out of the way.

I smiled as Jasper dropped my hands.

"Madam." He grinned cheekily and made another sweeping gesture with his arm. I giggled and averted my gaze to my now soaked tennis shoes before making my way towards the Cullen abode.

"Sir." I teased him back with a mock chuckled and followed closely at my side, brushing some more of the snow from my jacket as we got up the back porch.

His touch sent a tingling sensation down my back and I found myself wanting to lean in against him as I walked and shook the snow from my shoes.

"We need to get you some proper snow gear." He nodded at my thin jacket and dirty sneakers.

I shrugged. "Never needed them back in Phoenix." I muttered shivering as we walked up the porch into the house.

Jasper chuckled and pushed the door shut as we entered through the back door together into the Cullen's dining room.

"Well they might come in handy the next time we play in the snow together." He smiled. I started to smile back.

"You want me to come back?" Jasper shrugged.

"Hello again!" Esme, the Cullens' Foster Mother came from the kitchen carrying a tray of steaming hot mugs in her hands.

"I hope you like hot chocolate Anna. You must be freezing." She handed me a mug with a smile. I smiled back. I liked Esme even though I'd only just met her.

"Oh yes! Very much. Thank you." I took a mug from her and waited for Jasper before heading to the living room where the others were.

Jasper motioned to the couch when we got to the living room and I sat down blowing the steam from my mug as he sat down next to me. I felt a cold hand brush against my temple and looked up.

Jasper's soft golden eyes smiled at me almost admirably as he moved a stray hair behind my ear. I smiled back though feeling a bit self conscious under his gaze.

"What?"

Jasper shook his head either ignoring or unaware of his siblings attention. "Nothing. I like your haircut." His hand fell away from me and he adjusted his position on the couch.

I looked down at my mug. "Thank you. It helps me keep some distinction from my sister." I smiled wryly.

Jasper chuckled at that. "I don't think you look that much like Bella." He said in his soft musical voice.

Emmett snorted at that from his spot on the other couch next to Rosalie. She was still scowling at me, but she was the only one who seemed to resent my presence in her house. She also wasn't drinking her hot chocolate, but then again nobody was.

I jumped slightly when Jasper clinked his mug against mine. "Here." He smiled apologetically when he noticed my reaction and slowly lifted his mug to his lips.

"Drink it. It will help you warm up." He promised.

I blushed and started to bring my cup to my lips when I realized what Jasper had done.

Dumbfounded, I stared at the heaping pile of marshmellows in my mug for a minute before looking back at Jasper.

"Um did you just...?" I trailed off and noticed Edward smirking at me from his armchair. Emmett, Alice and Pierre looked equally as amused as he did.

Jasper only smiled. "Did I just what?" He calmly blew the steam from his cup. I held his gaze for a minute then looked back at my glass.

"Nothing." I shook my head though I knew. I knew he had given me some of his marshmellows when I wasn't looking.

_Why?_ I wondered then dropped the subject. He was probably just being nice. I slowly brought my frothing cup to my lips and took a sip.

The warmth filled me almost immediately.

...

"Bella, are you sure you want to drive?" I asked for the fifteenth time since we stepped out of the house the next morning for school.

A fresh layer of snow had fallen overnight along with some rain and the roads were dangerously icy as a result.

Although Bella was the better driver out of the two of us, even she looked nervous at the road and I didn't want to get into a wreck because she couldn't stop shaking on the steering wheel.

"I'm fine!" Bella hopped into the driver's side and slammed the door shut after herself, fumbling with the seatbelt before putting it on. I sighed and decided not to argue.

I shut my door after throwing my bag into the backseat and reached for my seatbelt with a gloved hand. Bella turned on the heater and slowly backed us out of the driveway.

Miraculously we made it to school in one piece without the tires giving way even once on the road which I thought was kinda strange considering the ice.

As soon as Bella parked the truck, I hopped out to examine the tires which I realized we should have done before getting into the car earlier.

_Chains._ I smiled as I made a mental note to thank Charlie for doing that for us before leaving for work.

Bella got down to next to me and I straightened up just in time to hear the screeching of someone's tires behind me.

It was Tyler from my gym class and he was struggling to get his van under control as he entered campus, but his tires weren't chained like ours were and he was skidding dangerously around the crowded parking lot.

My mouth went dry as I realized the van was headed towards us and there was little time to get out of the way. I bent down to grab Bella's attention, but someone pushed me out of the way before I could.

I screamed as I fell across the asphalt, grimacing when my head bounced against the ground. The sickening crunch of metal echoed in my ears.

"Anna!" Jasper suddenly skidded across the parking lot almost as if he were ice skating right to my side. I slowly sat up on the ice.

"Bella!" I gasped, twisting around to try to find my sister.

I felt sick when I realized the front of Tyler's van was crushed against the front of our truck. I couldn't see Bella.

"Bella!" I scrambled to get to my feet, but Jasper gently grabbed my arm to prevent me from getting up. "Anna stop!" He hissed through his teeth.

I turned to glare at him. "Let go of me!" I snapped before I could stop myself. Jasper merely frowned and touched one of his icy fingertips to my forehead without answering me.

I winced at the pain. "Anna," Jasper lowered his voice. "Your head." He showed me the blood on his hand.

I felt all the color drain from my face.

...


	9. Headache

(Enjoy the Chapter. I bet several of you are wondering why none of the Cullens freaked out when Anna started bleeding, well...I'll explain that in a later update. Just know it wasn't a goof and there's a reason for it. :) )

...

"Bella!...Anna! I'm sorry! I couldn't stop!" Tyler wouldn't stop rambling even after the paramedics came to take him the hospital.

Blood was flowing from several cuts on his face, but he didn't even seem to notice them.

By now a crowd had begun to form around the edge of the parking lot and my ears were ringing from the ambulances' sirens.

I was sure someone had called Charlie about the accident too. He was definitely going to be fit to be tied once he gets to us.

I twisted my neck despite Jasper's warnings about my head wound, straining for a sign of Bella.

"Anna stop." Jasper pleaded with me again, trying to steady my head with his right hand while using his other hand to apply pressure to my cut with his jacket.

I ignored his protest this time and squirmed till I finally caught a glimpse of my sister being fitted with a neck brace on a stretcher despite her audible protests while Edward kept vigil at her side.

Relief washed over me briefly then I wondered. _Was Edward the one who saved us from the van?_

"All right! Let's get this one ready to go." Two paramedics knelt on either side of me, one of them set a medical kit and a stretcher by my head.

Jasper moved to give them some room. "She hit her head." He said in his low beautiful voice. "I've been trying to slow the bleeding." He gently lifted his jacket from my head.

I grimaced at the sting. "Well you did a good job, Son. We'll take over from here." The older medic who was wearing a cap smiled at Jasper.

Jasper just nodded and stood after gently brushing my short bangs from my face. I strained to look at him, but the paramedic who praised Jasper's efforts to stop my bleeding earlier stopped me from doing so.

"Hold still, Honey. You don't want to strain your injuries." The medic gently steadied my neck as his partner fitted a brace under my chin.

I sighed and clenched my teeth, impatient to see Bella and know she was okay.

I felt a cold hand grab my own as one of the medics gently fastened me to the stretcher he brought with him while his senior found a gauze bandage in his medical kit.

"Looks like quite the road rash you got there." The older medic grinned as he gently wrapped my head with the gauze strip.

I shrugged, not sure how else to respond. I would have had worse than a little road rash if Edward hadn't knocked me out of the way.

"You're Chief Swan's Daughter right?" The medic continued to talk me up as he packed away his medical supplies. "One of the twins?"

I nodded my head carefully, turning when I saw another ambulance leaving the school. "Anna." I mumbled though I knew he hadn't asked for my name.

The medic nodded. "That's a nice name. Short for Annabelle I'm guessing?" He smiled as he shut his medical kit.

I nodded again. The other medic tightened one of the restraint straps on my stretcher. "She's good to go Paul!" He called over the noise of the crowd and the ambulance.

The head medic nodded at me. "All right! Let's get her out of here!" He bent to help his partner lift me off the ground and into the ambulance.

I felt the cold hand loosen its grip. "Wait!" I panicked out loud before I stop myself. Jasper merely smiled at me.

"I'll see you there." He promised and backed away from the ambulance so I could be hoisted inside.

His smile had an instant calming effect on me.

"Okay." I tried to keep eye contact with him until the medics closed the back of the ambulance.

...

"Bella I'm so sorry!...Is Anna okay? Have you seen her?"

My ears became quickly attuned to the sound of Tyler's still frantic voice echoing around the small emergency ward where I was being wheeled to after the ER staff at Forks General gave me an initial check up to make sure there was nothing wrong with me other than my head wound which was artificial.

I could see Bella sitting up on a bed next to Tyler rolling her eyes at the boy who looked much worse than her.

"No...It's okay Tyler. I'm fine. You're the one who got banged up." She sounded annoyed.

I knew she wasn't annoyed at Tyler though.

She was only annoyed because she was in the hospital. Bella hates hospitals with a burning passion.

"I thought I was going to kill you guys!" Tyler ignored Bella as the nurses moved my bed to the other side of Bella's. "I was going too fast and I hit the ice wrong!..." He winced and trailed off when a nurse started dabbing at one of his many face wounds with a gauze wipe.

Bella shrugged and scowled down at her lap. She hadn't noticed I was there yet. "Don't worry about it; you missed us." She shrugged.

Tyler started to say something to her when he finally noticed me with the blood stained bandages around my head.

"Oh my God! Anna!" He started shaking again seeing my injury even though his were a lot worse and numerous. A nurse attempted to calm him down.

I sat up carefully on my bed despite doctors' warnings to stay still. "Tyler, I'm fine. It's just a flesh wound. I don't even need stitches." I tried to smile though it was hard to do that without inflicting pain from my gash.

Tyler wasn't listening to me though.

"How...how did you guys get out of the way so fast? You both were there...and then you were gone! It...!" Tyler shook his head still hyperventilating a little.

I heard the nurse call for a mild sedative on her com.

I shrugged my shoulders."Um...Edward knocked me out of the way I think..." I trailed off and exchanged a look with Bella who had blanched at the sight of my head wound.

Maybe it looked worse than I thought it did.

"Um yeah..." Bella struggled to find her voice. "He pulled me out of the way too after he pushed Anna away from the van." She looked down at her lap again.

Tyler looked confused. "Who?"

Bella exchanged another look with me. "Edward Cullen...he was standing next to us." She bit her lip and only I could tell she was trying to hide something.

"Cullen? I didn't see him..." Tyler finally seemed to settle down. I frowned. I didn't remember seeing Edward anywhere near us either.

I furrowed my brows slightly worried at Tyler as I watched a nurse try to take his pulse. "Wow I guess it all happened so fast...Is he okay?" Tyler asked finally, seemingly worried.

I turned to exchange a glance with Bella.

"I think so." Bella answered without making eye contact with me. "He's here somewhere, but they didn't make him use a stretcher."

"Seriously?" I gaped at Bella who shrugged at me clearly annoyed with that fact as well. Then I remembered.

Dr. Cullen is a Head Physician here. Of course Edward would be able to weasle his way out of trip in an ambulance.

I bit my lip and settled back against the thin pillows on the bed as a couple of nurses came to take Bella for a X-Ray of her head.

Apparently she hit her head too, when Edward pulled her out of the way of Tyler's van. I listened to her protesting until Tyler turned his attention to me.

Luckily it didn't take long for the nurses to bring Bella back. She didn't have a concussion either, but the nurses said we weren't allowed to leave until a doctor came to give us a clearance.

Tyler kept up his tiresome yet remorseful tirade and soon Bella and I stopped trying to reassure him and settled on trying to ignore him.

I was just about to fall asleep waiting for the doctor to come when I heard a familiar voice chuckle near my left.

"Are they sleeping?"

My eyes flew open. Jasper was standing at my left, melted snow making his perfect blonde hair shimmer under the bright white lights of the hospital ward.

"No...I'm awake thank you for your concern." I tried to joke with him, but I found myself getting lost within his soft friendly eyes.

Edward was in the ward too standing between Bella and Tyler's beds smirking at his brother from across the room.

I guessed that the rest of the Cullens were staying nearby. In fact I'd be surprised if the whole school wasn't in an uproar over what happened this morning.

In a town this small, you can't keep things hush hush for long.

"Edward, I'm really sorry-." Tyler started again. Edward lifted a hand to stop him. "No blood. No foul." He smiled genteely at the boy.

He moved to sit on the edge of Tyler's bed, facing Bella and me. I rolled my eyes at the grin on his face.

"I suppose you think you're very clever." I said to him with a half smile and half a scowl. Edward shrugged at me.

"I guess I do." He flicked his head up in a sharp upwards motion fixing his hair back to its short spikey style.

Jasper rolled his eyes at him. "Edward don't make fun of her. She just hit her head a few minutes ago thanks to your boneheaded plan." He smirked crossing his arms.

Edward started to retort.

"So how come they didn't make you come to the hospital in a gurney like the rest of us?" Bella interrupted narrowing her eyes a little at the bronze haired Cullen.

I rolled my eyes. "That's cause Daddy's boy played the "My Dad is the Head Doc" card." I answered before Edward had the chance.

Edward just laughed at my sarcasm. "She's right. It's all about who you know." He hopped off of Tyler's bed and moved to pull up the blanket under Bella's chin.

"Don't worry though, Jasper and I came to spring you two." He looked up at me just as I heard a heavenly honey like voice.

"So I heard the Chief's Daughters were in." A tall blonde doctor walked across the ward smiling first at Bella then at me.

I knew without asking that this was Dr. Cullen. Edward and Jasper's Foster Father. The only thing he had in common with his foster children was his pale skin and the dark saggy bags under his eyes.

He was beautiful though. As beautiful as Jasper and Edward. I found myself smiling despite the light throbbing pain on my forehead.

"So Miss Swan and Miss Swan." Dr. Cullen parked himself between mine and Bella's beds. "I see you had quite the morning. How are you two feeling?" He flipped to a page in the middle of his clipboard.

I started to open my mouth. "I'm fine." Bella spoke up before I could. It didn't take a genius to tell she was so ready to get out of the hospital.

Dr. Cullen merely chuckled at her before pulling some X-Ray slides from a folder. He walked to a light screen and pinned up the slides.

"Well your X-Rays look good." Dr. Cullen smiled. "How's that head wound feeling, Anna? Edward said he knocked you clear across the school parking lot." He continued to examine our X-rays.

I shrugged. "Doesn't hurt too bad. The nurse who checked it said I didn't need stitches for it." I glanced at Jasper and he smiled at me reassuringly.

Dr. Cullen turned his attention to Bella. I did not miss the way she flinched slightly when he probed lightly around her skull with his cool white fingers.

Dr. Cullen smiled. "Well it looks like you guys got lucky." He turned to check my head.

"Your father is in the waiting room, so you can go home with him now as soon as I finish here. But come back immediately if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight." He said warmly.

I nodded my head, wincing slightly when he started checking around my head wound.

"Can't I go back to school?" Bella asked, causing me to narrow my eyes. "Are you serious, Bells?" I muttered at her sarcastically.

I didn't want to go anywhere near the public for at least a couple of days. The last thing I needed or wanted was people freaking out on me when I was getting a headache.

"Um maybe you should take it easy today." Dr. Cullen tried to put her down nicely. Bella still looked cross. "But I'm fine!...Does _he_ get to go to school?" She nodded at Edward.

Edward returned her annoyance with an exasperating smile. "Someone's got to spread the news that we're okay." He grinned.

Jasper snorted softly at that. Dr. Cullen smiled. "Actually it would seem that most of the school is in the waiting room as well."

He replaced his stethescope and tiny flashlight before re-covering my head wound with a fresh gauze.

"What!" I exclaimed as Bella sat bolt up right on her bed. "Oh no!" She moaned burying her face in her hands.

Dr. Cullen raised an eyebrow at her. "Would you rather stay here for awhile then?" He asked. Bella immediately sat up on her haunches.

"No!" I unsuccessfully stifled a laugh as Bella attempted to jump off the bed and staggered slightly as her feet hit the ground.

Dr. Cullen quickly caught her, but I couldn't stop the giggles even after I saw the concerned look on his face.

Jasper looked at me like I was nuts and I wondered briefly if it would be prudent to tell him that Bella's balance issues had nothing to do with her supposed "head injury".

"I'm fine." Bella insisted. Dr. Cullen didn't look convinced. "Take some Tylenol for the pain." He instructed. "You too Anna and change those bandages when you get home."

Bella still looked like she wanted to bolt from the ward. "I'm fine!" She insisted. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Bella stop being such a baby."

Bella shot me an indignant look. "It sounds like you two were extremely lucky." Dr. Cullen said again, gently helping Bella back on the bed.

Bella bit her lip. "Yeah, lucky Edward happened to be standing near to us." She muttered. Dr. Cullen nodded his head. "Yes..." He suddenly became preoccupied with the papers on his clipboard.

I started to get up from the bed as soon as he turned his attention from us to Tyler. Jasper moved quickly to my side.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Bella directed her question at Edward who looked suddenly tense and a bit angry at her request.

I stared at him confused and slightly suspicious of his behavior as Jasper helped me off the bed.

"Your Father is waiting." Edward tried to distract her, but I knew Bella wasn't about to be warded off.

"I'd like to speak with you alone...if you don't mind?" She glanced at me and Jasper. I nodded and slowly started heading for the exit.

"Thanks Edward. We really owe you." I made sure to make my gratitude known to him though my sister was seemingly set on being annoyed with him for some reason.

Edward merely nodded at me. "Take care." Jasper followed me out to the corridor where I was nearly ambushed by almost every face I knew in Forks.

Luckily Charlie got to me before any of my schoolmates could. "Anna! Thank God you're okay! Where's Bella?...What did the Doctor say about your injuries?" He reached a hand towards my head wound.

I flinched away from his touch. "We're fine...Bella's talking to Dr. Cullen, but she'll be out soon." I lied seamlessly to my Dad to keep him from worrying about her. "He said we could go home."

He was already giving Jasper the look and who knew how he would look at Edward if he found out what's been going on between him and Bella.

"Well thank God you're all right." Charlie said again pulling his right arm around me in a hug, careful not to disturb my head wound.

I nodded and leaned against his shoulder. I can't remember the last time I was so glad to be in my Dad's arms.

It's not even twelve o clock noon yet.

"By the way..." Dad hesitated as he ran his hand through my short bob cut. "You two will need to call Renee when we get home." He said the last part quietly, though I didn't miss a word.

"Dad, you didn't!" I exclaimed dismayed. Who knew how freaked out Mom was right now.

I mean she almost had a freaking heart attack when Phil and I were five minutes late getting home from a baseball game once.

Charlie looked at the ground. "Sorry. You know I had to call her though." He shifted his weight uncomfortably between his feet.

He finally noticed Jasper who had been standing quietly behind me all this time with an expressionless look on his face.

"You...you're one of Dr. Cullen's boys right?" He asked awkwardly though with the tone he used when speaking to a suspect on patrol.

Jasper did not seem intimidated though. "Yes Sir. I just wanted to make sure Anna made it out here okay." He smiled disarmingly and winked at me so fast I wasn't sure I saw it at first.

"She had...quite the accident."

Charlie nodded his head. "Yeah...well thank you. Tell your Father I said thank you too...for taking care of my girls." Jasper nodded his head just as Bella stomped out of the ward looking more pissed then when I left her.

"No problem Chief Swan. I'll see you tomorrow in school Anna." He nodded at me before heading back toward the ward.

Bella hardly glanced at him. "Bye." I called after him, wondering if he had heard me.

Charlie reached his other arm for Bella. "Come on Girls. Let's get you guys home. I already got your stuff in the car." He led us out to where the patrol car was parked.

For once Bella did not complain about the lights.

I nudged Bella gently in the arm after we had buckled out seatbelts and Charlie backed the car out of the parking lot admist a crowd waiting on the sidewalk to see us off.

"You okay?" I asked her inquiringly as she settled back still seething in her seat. "No...Edward's lying to me I know it." She hissed between clenched teeth.

I stared at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

Bella finally turned from the window. "He was too far from the truck Anna. I saw! He was parked several cars down from us so how could he get to us so fast?" She lashed out in a loud whisper so as not to draw the attention of our Father I guessed.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe he _was_ close to us." I tried to reason though I could tell Bella wasn't going to buy it.

"Anna, I saw him. He was way too far to get to us before Tyler's van would have crushed us. How do you think he did it?" She asked as if I would know the answer.

"I don't know." I shrugged and averted my gaze from her. "Maybe he's just fast."

Bella still looked unsatisfied. "I'm telling you something's not right!" She insisted. "Edward's hiding something and I'm going to figure out what." She faced forward in her seat again.

I decided to let her be.

"Good luck with that." I muttered, feeling a drowsiness overtake me. The pain meds the nurse gave me when I was first admitted to the ER must be finally taking effect.

I lay back against the cool leather seats of the patrol car and slowly shut my eyes knowing Bella was probably annoyed with me right now for brushing her off like this.

I wondered for a minute if I ought to take her a bit more seriously. I mean, I have to admit there does seem to be something unusual about the Cullens.

Like how Jasper managed to sneak his marshmellows from his cup to mine the other day without me noticing at all.

Also they never eat lunch and always seem to have dark circles around their eyes like if they never got enough sleep.

Bella was right, something was off here.

But if she was right about Edward, then it wasn't just him. Jasper and the whole Cullen family was hiding something.

I grimaced at the sudden throbbing on my head. _This is such a headache._

I groaned before turning over to lean against the window.

"Anna you okay back there?" Charlie sounded concerned and I felt him grind on the brakes a little as if he were considering turning the car back around to go back to the hospital.

I quickly nodded my head. "I'm fine Dad." I mumbled without opening my eyes. "It's just a scratch..."

Charlie heaved a light sigh at that.

...


End file.
